The Secret of a Ring
by Megara The Jedi
Summary: In a somewhat alternate timeline of Let's Go Voltron Force, Anna has a big secret to tell to her nieces after the incident.


Princess Annalise Elisabeth "Anna" Campbell stood on the terrace, looking at the sunset on her planet of Gladeen. In her hand, Anna was was holding a chain that was attached to a ring. Not just any ring, a wedding ring. She thought of her husband that she was secretly married to.

 _Lance, why were we separated?_ Anna thought to herself.

Oh, right, because Deputy Sky Marshall Wade and his jealousy of Voltron. His wanting control of Voltron caused the members of Voltron to be separated and punished. As a princess, Anna's trial took on her home planet. Her punishment was eight months of isolation from everyone except her family and no training. But to Anna, the worst punishment of all was being separated from Lance, her husband. As Anna looked at the ring, she wondered where Lance was.

Her family never came by with news of the others except that her commander, Keith Kogane, had ran away and was in hiding. The news came about two and a half months into her sentence and she was currently in the fourth month.

Princess Allura of Arus wasn't really in trouble considering that she only piloted the Blue Voltron Lion for a short time. That and that she actually had a kingdom to run.

Hunk Garrett was sent to isolation for a year shortly before Anna, so she had no idea about him and his well being.

Darrell "Pidge" Stoker was sentenced with at least a year and a half of community service because of his tech gadgets at the same time as Hunk.

Lance McClain, Anna's husband, hasn't been sentenced yet, which is curious. He should've been the first sentenced since he was second-in-command.

 _My team is falling apart_ , Anna thought as she put the chain around her neck and moved to the ledge.

Anna looked at the sunset a little longer before going back into her bedroom. Her bedroom was extravagant, but most of it felt unneeded. The decor was a little bit too ornate to Anna's liking.

Anna went to her dresser, got out some shorts and an old t-shirt of Lance's, and went to change in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and put her curly blonde hair into a bun, then left the bathroom.

After leaving the bathroom, Anna noticed that she left the doors to the terrace opened.

I thought I closed those, Anna shrugged and went to shut them. She gently closed the doors and considered locking them. She left them unlocked and headed toward her bed. Anna pulled back the covers and removed the unneeded pillows. She was about to get in bed when she heard a knock at her door. Anna went across the room and opened the door that lead to the rest of the castle.

"Bella? Sophia?" Anna asked, surprised to see her two nieces at her door. She ushered them in quickly and the two girls went and sat down in the sitting area. Anna made sure that no one was outside her door and quickly shut it. She turned around and went towards her nieces.

"What are you two coming here? You know that you can't see me after nine." Anna stated as she sat down on a white chair.

"Sorry Aunt Anna, but we were talking about Voltron in our room and we had questions for you that we couldn't ask you with the rest of the family around." Responded a twelve-year-old Bella. She had gotten wiser since the incident happened.

"Oh. So you decided to come now when it's past your bedtime?" Anna asked.

"Yes Aunt Anna." Replied eight-year-old Sophia as she climbed up into Anna's lap. Anna's heart broke at the sight of hazel-eyed girl. She wrapped her arms tight around her niece and put her head to the side of her's.

"Okay. Ask away." Anna smiled at Bella.

"We were wondering what happened to Voltron."

Anna smiled sadly before responding.

"You remember the guy who blamed Voltron?" Bella nodded her head while Sophia shook hers.

"His name is Deputy Sky Marshall Wade. He wanted to control Voltron's power. However, none of the Voltron lions would pick him and we weren't just going to let him have Voltron, so he did something to make the Lions go crazy."

"That's very bad." Sophia said as she turned in Anna's lap and started to play with Anna's necklace.

"Yeah, it is." Anna hugged Sophia tighter.

"Another question. What happened to all the other members of Voltron?" Bella asked.

"Would you like me to say them in order of what happened or in order of our roles?"

"In order of what happened." Bella answered.

"Princess Allura was found innocent since she barely had anything to do with Voltron. Hunk was sent to isolation a little bit before my trial. I was sent home and I'm not allowed to see anyone except my family members, such as you two. Pidge is doing community service, while Keith ran away and no one can find him. We believe that his punishment would've been a lot worse than the rest of us." Anna told her nieces.

"What about Uncle Lance?" Anna smiled at Sophia's words, knowing that it was really true.

"I don't know, sweetie. His trial was after mine and Papa or your dad haven't come to me with news." Anna's father, King Edmund, has a team of people to tell him everything related to Voltron.

"You girls want to know a secret?" Anna asked them.

The two girls nodded excitedly.

"Okay, but you have to pinky promise not to tell anyone." Anna lifted her pinky up. Bella and Sophia accepted it without hesitation.

"You two will be only ones, besides Papa, who know about this. Anna moved her hand closer to her necklace.

"Soph, can I have my necklace?" Sophia nodded and it to her. Anna moved quickly and pulled the chain over head.

"You see this ring?" Anna's nieces nodded, looking at the princess-cut diamond encrusted ring.

"It's my wedding ring."

"You're married?!" Bella and Sophia chorused.

"Yeah."

"To who?" Bella asked.

"To Uncle Lance." Anna responded.

"Yay!""What?" The girls chorused. Sophia was happy and Bella was shocked.

"Yes, Uncle Lance is really your uncle, but you can't tell anybody."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Because it'll make everyone feel bad because I didn't tell them."

The two girls nodded and Anna looked at the clock that was on the table beside the chair. Ten-thirty.

"I think that it's time for you girls to go back to bed. It's way past your bedtime." Anna said, standing up. She picked up Sophia and carried her to the door while Bella followed her. Anna sat Sophia on her feet and hugged her. Bella hugged her after Anna got up from hugging Sophia.

"Night, girls." Anna said as she opened the door. The two girls went outside and headed towards their room.

"Night, Aunt Anna." They whispered back.

Anna closed her door and locked it. She slowly moved back to her bed, sensing that something was weird. As she got closer to the bed, Anna saw that there was a note on her bed.

 _Dear Angel,_

 _It's been awhile since I've seen you. In fact, it's been four months since we've gotten married. You know that I'm not sentimental person, but I wish that I could be with you and celebrate that we've made it this far into our marriage without having some huge fight._

 _I've got news. I've been given a trial date. It's in two weeks. I probably get a worse punishment than you, but it'll be worth it. I'd rather you get off easy than me. No matter how painful the distance can be, not having you in my life would be a lot worse.  
_

 _I look forward to the day when we can share everything. I can't wait to say goodnight when we go to sleep in the same bed, under one roof and to lay down cuddling on our couch. I can't wait to wake up to you every morning. It will probably be the highlight of my day besides falling asleep next to you.  
_

 _Love,_

 _Lance_

Anna teared up and spoke aloud, "So you can't wait to live with me?"

Anna felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Yeah." A deep voice whispered into her ear. Anna shivered at his breath on her skin. She turned around in his arms and looked up to see his dark brown eyes. Lance wiped away her tears.

"I can't wait to live you, too." Anna told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a moment. They separated and Anna sat down on her bed as Lance walked to the other side.

"Wait, why are you here and not getting ready for your trial?" Anna asked.

"I'm out on bail, but your father was able to convince someone that he had something for me that I needed to get." Anna nodded at the response.

"How long are you going to be in Gladeen?" Anna asked.

"Until noon tomorrow. I have to meet with your father to make it seem like what he was true." Anna nodded again as she took her necklace off. Lance sat down on the bed and took the chain from her hands. Anna looked at her crossed legs as Lance took the wedding ring of the chain.

There was a moment of silence. Lance lifted her left hand and Anna looked up.

"This ring belongs here on your finger not on a chain that goes around your neck." Lance said as slid her ring onto her ring finger. Anna didn't respond, but instead looked at his wedding ring that was on the other hand. She took his right hand and took off the ring.

"Same goes for you." Anna slipped on his ring on the right finger. There was another moment of silence.

"We're going to pretend that nothing horrible has happened and that we're a happily married couple tonight." Lance said, taking off his jacket and shoes.

"But, we are happily married." Anna said as she got under the covers.

"I meant in the sense that we aren't secretly married and separated, Angel." Lance gave her look before pulling of his shirt. Anna tried to look away, but reminded herself that she was married to the guy.

"Like what you see?" Lance flirted.

"I would hope so. I married you, didn't I?" Anna laughed as Lance dropped onto the bed. He took hold of her waist and started covering her face kisses. Anna laughed as he did so. He stopped for a moment.

"I'm really glad that you told you nieces about us."

"Well, yeah. They're the most important people to me, including my dad, my sister, and you." Lance smiled at Anna's statement.

"I know."

* * *

The couple went to sleep that night, glad to be together. Anna woke up the next morning and Lance wasn't there. However, a note was.

 _Dear Angel,_

 _I'm glad that I got to spend one night with you than none at all. I'm still looking towards our future._

 _Love,_

 _Lance._

* * *

 **This is probably the most I'll most likely write in a one-shot.  
**

 **This story is somewhat of an alternate timeline. Anna and Lance are most likely not going to be married in Let's Go Voltron Force!, but I am still currently deciding.**

 **Please read, favorite, follow, and review if you can.**

 **May The Force Be With You!**

 **-Megara The Jedi**


End file.
